1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a take-up reel for efficiently storing and supplying a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional take-up reels include a cylinder upon which a cable may be wrapped and unwrapped. In operation, a cable may be unwrapped or wrapped from the cylinder as the cylinder is rotated.
In conventional take-up reels designed to load and unload electrical cable, slip rings are employed for the purpose of making an electrical connection. A conventional slip ring includes a conductive circle or band mounted on a shaft and insulated from it. Electrical connections from the rotating part of the system (for example, the cylinder), are made to the ring and fixed contacts or brushes run in contact with the ring, transferring electrical power or signals to the exterior, static part of the system. In some conventional take-up reels, however, the slip ring assembly may cause problems due to electrical noise and degradation of a signal may be produced by the rubbing contacts of the slip rings. Furthermore, slip-rings are prone to failure due to fatigue.
In other conventional take-up reels, various cables, for example, pneumatic, fiber optic, or hydraulic cables, may be wrapped around a reel for storage purposes. The cable, when dispensed, is prone to twisting which may make dispensing the cable difficult or may result in damage to the cable.